Seekers of Truth
} |name = Seekers of Truth |image = Seekers of Truth heraldry.png |px = 270px |type = Religious, Paramilitary |ranks = Lord/Lady Seeker Seeker |appearances = Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Witch Hunt (mentioned) Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Asunder Dragon Age: The Last Court Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Seekers of Truth are an Andrastian order that acts as a secret police force for the Chantry, sanctioned directly by the Divine in Val Royeaux. The organization acts as a check on the power of the Templar Order, acting in a secretive, investigative and interrogative capacity to root out corruption and protect the Chantry from internal and external threats. They also may become involved in the hunting of particularly cunning apostates. Templars fear and despise the Seekers, as they must usually involve themselves when the templars are failing in their duties. History The Seekers of Truth and the Templar Order were once known as the Inquisition, a group of people who fought against the threat of dark magic after the First Blight. Some accounts suggest that the Inquisition was always known as the Seekers of Truth and that they strove to restore order in a time of chaos through their even application of justice. In the twentieth year of the Divine Age, the fledgling Chantry convinced the Inquisition to unite under the banner of their common faith. Upon signing the Nevarran Accord, the two organizations jointly created the Circle of MagiGaider, David. Dragon Age: Asunder. Epilogue. and established the Templar Order as wardens for the Circles and guardians over magic use."On Templars, Raiders, City Guards and The Coterie". Official BioWare blog. Retrieved July 11, 2012. Under the Accord, senior members of the Inquisition formed the Seekers of Truth as they are known today. Seekers are typically chosen from the elite ranks of the templars and used to train at isolated fortresses such as Therinfal Redoubt in Ferelden.Dragon Age Twitter. Dragon Age Official Site. The vast majority of Seekers are recruited as youths. In their roles as overseers of the Templar Order and the right hand of the Divine, they serve as the Chantry's investigators and are given considerable latitude to function outside the law.Dawn of the Seeker. The leadership hierarchy of the Seekers runs parallel to that of the templars, although a senior Seeker outranks any templar. Traditionally, Seeker officers who failed their troops in their duties were exiled to the Sea of Ash, a volcanic wasteland on the southwestern edge of Orlais.Possible punishment for Knight-Captain Denam during Judgment if the History Knowledge perk has been selected Involvement Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Asunder }} Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Last Court A member of the Seekers of Truth travels to Serault to inform the Marquis of Serault of a secret they may use to potentially blackmail Divine Justinia V. The Seekers also led the attack on a prior Marquis, The Shame of Serault, after he became an Abomination. Dragon Age: Inquisition Many of the Templars allied with the Inquisition follow Cullen's example and slowly endure the agonizing process of lyrium withdrawal. No longer dependent on the mineral, many of these former Templars join the renewed Seekers of Truth and rededicate the order to justice for all. Trespasser If Cassandra was encouraged to rebuild the Seekers, she tells the Inquisitor that she managed to find some surviving Seekers and upheld her promise to show them the Book of Secrets. Those she deemed suitable were allowed to join her in restoring the Seeker order. She now trains new recruits with full disclosure of their secrets, though it is a slow process. Cassandra would later spend time in the Hunterhorn Mountains north of Orlais, where she worked to rebuild the Seekers. For a time, the new Seekers remained reclusive, showing no interest in worldly affairs and working to a purpose few outside their order could guess. }} Heraldry The all-seeing eye is the insignia of the Seekers of Truth. It represents the Seekers' role as investigators and inspectors of the Chantry. Uncovering the hidden practice of magic and seeking to stamp out its corruption, even within their own ranks.Prima Official Game Guide (Collector's Edition), p264 Constellation: Visus, known as "the Watchful Eye", was originally a symbol of the Lady of the Skies. In Andraste's time it came to be associated with the Maker, and a sword was added after her death. The early Inquisition took Visus as their symbol, and upon their partition the Templar Order took the sword while the Seekers of Truth retained the eye. Abilities Seekers do not use lyrium, which makes their abilities different from templars. They develop their abilities through ritual and many years of dedicated training. Seekers also have abilities that templars do not. Seekers cannot be possessed and are immune to mind control. Some Seekers can gain other gifts, depending on the individual, such as setting the lyrium within a person's blood aflame. This can be used to bend a mage or templar to the Seeker's will, interrogate, or paralyze. Once there was a Seeker who could use the ability to kill, though this is considered rare.Conversation with Cassandra Pentaghast in Dragon Age: Inquisition Notable seekers * Lord Seeker Alderai - Led the Seekers during the late Storm Age. Dragon Age Official Site. * Lady Seeker Alandra Vael From The True Threat of Magic by Lady Seeker Alandra Vael * Lord Seeker Lambert van Reeves * Lord Seeker Lucius Corin * Lady Seeker Nicoline - Led the Seekers of Truth during the early Dragon Age * Lord Seeker Aldren * Benedict - searched unsuccessfully for the Black Emporium * Byron * Cassandra Pentaghast * Cahail - Formed and sponsored the 'Band of Three' to investigate Kirkwall's unique history of Blood magic * Daniel * Emery - Luicus Corin's former apprentice Gallery Seeker of Truth Armour Set.png|A Seeker of Truth Seeker of Truth Heavy Plate.jpg|Alternate Seeker of Truth Armour Seeker hq.jpg|The headquarters in Val Royeaux Seekers.jpg|Seeker concept art Seekersridedawnots.png|Artwork of a group of mounted Seekers See also References Category:Chantry Category:Groups Category:Seekers of Truth